Red Eyed Demon
by vampirenav
Summary: Klaus has a friend that no one knows about, how will she affect the outcome of Season 3, AU. Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/OC, Rebekah/Stefan?OC?, Damon/?. If you're an Elena fan I wouldn't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise**

**Review please!  
**

* * *

Neon lights flashed through the club highlighting random members of the crowd, while the base pumped through the speakers making Klaus snarl, he was not in the mood to deal with silly teenagers and 'cougars' desperate for a shag, he just wanted to get a bite to eat and head back to his mansion to join his siblings and mother... well that was hardly true, he loved his family but something was definitely off about them lately. He understood that technically he had killed them all, kept them locked away for decades, centuries in some cases and completely destroyed his mother, but he knew that before his mother had come back his brothers and sister would have eventually forgiven him. But now that she was back, 'enjoying' her time with her children, the ones she'd also torn apart and destroyed, they'd distanced themselves in a way he hadn't even thought possible. So really what Klaus wanted to do, was grab the doppelganger and run, run and create a family that could never hate him, not matter the horrible things he did, run and create a family that would for all intensive purposes love him for what he was.

But he knew that that was impossible, he could indeed kill the Salvatore brothers, but some part of him, deep within himself still longed for the Stefan Salvatore that was his friend, his confidant and his sister's lover, and he knew that if he killed Damon there wasn't a chance in hell he would ever get his friend back. And if he stole Elena away in the middle of the night? What then, he would be chased, and not just by the Salvatore's but by Elijah as well, and no matter what anyone thought, when Elijah looked at him, and all he could see was hatred and disappointment in his eyes, it killed off whatever little humanity he had left. Not to mention the fact that his mother would never approve, she cursed him so that he would never be able to fully embrace what he was, made so that even if he could become a hybrid he would never be able to create anyone else like him, made it so no one could share the same experiences, the same sensations that he did. And the night when his mother came back to Mystic Falls, she had said that she'd forgiven him, but after that she could barely look him in the eye, she couldn't even spend any time with him. Her reluctance to do so was apparent and while his siblings wouldn't show it, he knew that it made them less than willing to spend time with him. So really he couldn't deny the fact that all he wanted to do was disappear.

Eyeing the writhing crowd in disgust, Klaus grabbed the nearest intoxicated female, compelling her and then dragging her out the back of the club. He couldn't kill in Mystic Falls but outside of that dreary little town was different. He sank his fangs into the girls neck, draining her without a thought and dropping the body in a crumpled heap on the alley floor. Klaus looked down and the prone form and frowned, he was empty, he couldn't feel anything but disgust and anger and hatred, his sister hated him, his brother's hated him, his father spent a thousand years trying to kill him and his mother... his mother lied to him for the first twenty seven years of his life and refused to let him be what she had created and now after he had gotten his family back together all he felt was emptiness. Growling he turned around and moved to stalk off when he froze, meeting unnatural but familiar red eyes with his own. "Blaze?" he asked and, for the first time since he'd released his inner Werewolf, let a true smile grace his features.

The woman in question smirked and pushed away from the wall, "Hiya Nicky!" she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. (And I know what you're all thinking, Klaus- the hybrid- the dude who terrorises Mystic Falls on a daily basis- the dude who turned St Stefan into a ripper- the dude who staked his family and dragged them round in coffins wherever he went, actually hugging someone, smiling at them? No the world is not ending, it just so happens that a ten years ago he inadvertently managed to stumble across someone who understood him, who got that he had no one to love him and therefore hated everything, someone who didn't care that he was a monster because hey so was she. Klaus didn't trust anyone, but he trusted her). "I missed you!"

"What are you doing here love?" he responded wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well it's your birthday in a few days, what do you think I'm doing here?" she replied, pushing away from him and linking her arm with his.

"I thought you'd be too busy trying to find the last group of people who tried to kill you," he murmured as they walked away from the lifeless corpse on the alley way floor.

"I'm hurt," Blaze gave a mock frown, "You think that I'd ever miss your birthday just to hunt down a couple of nobodies that pissed me off, I mean if that's what you think of me then I'll just head out, I mean it's not like I bought you birthday presents or anything." Her arm slipped from his and she started to walk away but he grabbed her before she could get very far.

"You brought me birthday presents?"

"Maybe..." the coy look she flashed him caused him to give her a cheeky grin, "come on sweetheart, you can take me view your home." Rolling his eyes Klaus scooped her up into his arms and he sped off towards Mystic Falls, while the body went up in flames.

* * *

The next morning Rebekah sighed as she sat up in bed, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before from all the noise coming from her brother's room, all she heard from Klaus' room all night was the incessant giggling of a highly annoying girl (she assumed it was Caroline) and the occasional laugh of her brother. No matter how many times she yelled at her brother through their rooms, they wouldn't shut up. Growling she ripped the comforter off and used her vampire speed in order to get ready that morning, she was not in the mood to hang around the house, especially if Vampire Barbie was going to be hanging around all day.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen to grab quick blood bag and then get out of the mansion, so she was incredibly surprised when sitting at the kitchen table, wearing nothing but one of Klaus' shirts was a woman she'd never seen before. She had one leg crossed over the other and was smirking at Kol as he eyed her up. But the strange woman isn't what shocked her, it was the fact that her right arm, and left leg looked as though they didn't belong to her, her skin was a light russet but the skin of her right arm and left leg was far lighter than the rest of her. Rebekah couldn't see the majority of the woman's arm but in Nik's shirt she could practically see her whole leg and spied a set of scars four inches above her knee, which made it look, for all intensive purposes, as if her leg had been sewn on. But that wasn't all, her leg and arm looked as though they had been heavily tattooed with swirls of black tribal like designs that covered most of her skin, in fact if Rebekah wasn't a vampire then she probably wouldn't have been able to see the heavy scarring around the woman's leg.

"You know, it's rude to stare," the woman spoke, moving her eyes from Kol to the blonde stood in the doorway.

"And who exactly are you?" Rebekah asked rudely, she already didn't like the woman and hoped that Nik would hurry up and finish his snack before she had to.

The woman smiled and set down her mug of coffee and brushed back the dark hair that had fallen in her face, in doing so, she revealed a bite mark on her neck with two sets of fang marks, a clear sign that Klaus or one of his few Hybrids had been the ones to feed from her, "I'm a... friend of Nik's," she seemed to be completely unconcerned with the fact that she was in a room with two Originals.

Rebekah sneered that the woman, "Nik doesn't have 'friends'."

"Well with sister's like you it's no wonder," she replied and Kol chuckled in amusement, "In any case, I've got to head back upstairs, things to do you know?"

"What like having your throat ripped out?" Rebekah snarled at the woman, ignoring the fact that Elijah, Finn and her mother had wondered into the kitchen, wishing to find the source of the noise.

At Rebekah's words, her mother, Esther focused on the unknown woman in their kitchen, and her eyes narrowed in on the fresh bite mark on her throat, "Niklaus!" she raised her voice only slightly knowing that her son would here the stern edge in her voice and come downstairs.

The Original Hybrid in question arrived in mere seconds and ginned at the look that Blaze was throwing him, "Honestly Love, you were only supposed to get a coffee and come back upstairs, had I known you would cause so much trouble I wouldn't have let you out of my room."

She gave him an impish smile, "What can I say? I'm a trouble maker alright."

"Niklaus," his mother spun to face him, a scowl set firmly in place, "I thought I told you that I did not want you feeding off of the any of the people in Mystic Falls." She was furious that even after she'd said that she'd forgiven him, he was still being the cruel disgusting monster that he'd always been.

"Yes well, Blaze here isn't exactly part of the local populous of this 'charming' little tow-" he doubled over in pain as his mother used her admittedly limited powers to burst multiple blood vessels in his brain.

"Nik!" Blaze exclaimed and shoved past an only slightly concerned looking Rebekah and slid her hands around his stomach, as she came into contact with him the aneurisms that Esther was giving him abruptly stopped. It was as though Esther's magic couldn't compete with whatever energy Blaze was giving off. She looked up as she helped Klaus to stand and shot the Original Witch a scowl as the older woman tried to pretend she wasn't shocked that her powers had stopped hurting Klaus. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Finn and Rebekah moved to stand directly next to their mother, making sure that the other woman didn't try anything, "Darling it's fine," Klaus murmured brushing a hand through his hair.

"No Nik, it's not!" Blaze rounded on Esther, "He's your son, and I don't care what you told him, I'm clearly a willing participant in feeding him, and you have no say over what he does anymore anyway!" Finn growled and stepped closer to the woman propping up his brother and Elijah finally decided that it was time for him to get involved.

"Perhaps, we should all calm down," he spoke for the first time, staring at Finn and his mother, "It is far too early to be having these kinds of arguments."

Blaze had to consciously stop herself from snorting in amusement, "Yeah, right, too early to have _these_ kinds of arguments," Elijah turned to face her with a perplexed look, he had after all, just saved her from getting her throat torn out by Finn, "whatever dude." She finished, rolling her eyes at him before turning back to Klaus, "Let's go back to your room, maybe if you're good you'll get your presents early this year."

Klaus grinned at her and his siblings looked at him with confusion, they'd known him for a millennium and not once had he looked as happy as he did in that particular moment, he had Blaze loop her arm through his and they both headed upstairs, "I do love presents." Klaus muttered just before they left the room.

* * *

The rest of the Original family eyed each other for a moment before splitting up, Rebekah and Kol followed their eldest brother Elijah, while Finn followed his mother to talk to her. "Who was that Elijah?" Rebekah asked as they sat down in the lounge.

"You're asking me? Klaus and I haven't been on speaking terms for 500 years, how should I know? Why don't you? You are his favourite sibling after all." He replied.

"Well in case you forgot, he left me daggered in a coffin for 90 years, if anyone should know it's you, you were the only one of us left walking around you know!"

"Look," Kol said interrupting them, it wasn't often that he was the mediator in the family but it appeared in this situation he was going to have to be, "regardless of who was walking around when, we should probably find out exactly who that woman is, because let's face, I haven't seen our brother smile like that since he was human, and that's just plain weird."

Elijah sank into an armchair and looked out of the window at the grounds, "Surprisingly you are right Kol, and I think I know where to start." His younger brother and sister looked at him in question and settled themselves on the couch ready to hear what he had to say, "Before he came to Mystic Falls, Niklaus was completely off the radar," when the offered him confused looks, he sighed and elaborated, "he disappeared, for an entire decade. For five hundred years I kept tabs on him, made sure that I at least knew what country, and if I was lucky, what state he was in, but ten years ago he literally dropped off the map. I had no idea who he was with, where he went, or why, I asked around and from everything I heard, it was as though brother had just vanished into thin air."

"If he disappeared, then how are we going to find out any information on him?" Rebekah asked, frustrated.

"Well I know his last known location, at the time I didn't search the immediate areas just in case he was hiding, trying to draw me in, but one of us could go and ask around the supernatural community and at least try to see if we can come up with something."

"Alright, so where is this place?" Kol asked perking up, usually when Elijah said 'ask around the supernatural community' it usually meant that Kol got to torture something, and it had been far too long since he'd had any fun.

"Atlantic City, Kol you can head out as soon as possible but I want you back by tomorrow afternoon, Mother's throwing a ball."

"What?!" Rebekah exclaimed, "Why does he get to go party?!"

"Bekah, he's not going to party, he's going to see if he can find out what happened to Niklaus, and he's the only one out of all us that mother wouldn't see as suspicious when he's not here tonight." Elijah replied.

Rebekah glared at Kol and he grinned, he stuck his tongue out at her but had to duck when she threw a book at him. "Kol stop antagonising our sister and head out," Elijah said and when he didn't make a move to leave he glared at him, "_Now_ and take a picture of Niklaus's friend with you."

* * *

Esther stormed into her room, Finn following closely behind her, "She shorted out my powers!" she exclaimed as Finn eyed his mother warily.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"I mean, the second she touched Klaus, my powers had no affect on him, they just stopped working. I made it look like the aneurisms I was giving him were meant to stop, but she's clearly going to be a problem."

"What would you like me to do mother?" Finn asked, he hated what he'd become when his mother had changed his family into vampires, and because of this hate, he wanted nothing more that to end his existence. Especially considering that the only woman he'd ever loved, Sage, was probably also dead. Not many vampires lasted 950 years, in fact, the only vampires that could were the Originals. Other vampires weren't as strong, and regardless of how old they were, eventually all died, and without Sage, he had no reason to continue his un-life.

"Find out who she is, _what_ she is and what he connection to your brother is, if it turns out that she's a threat to us, you need to kill her."

"Yes mother," Finn nodded and left the room, stopping before he reached the end of the hall, Klaus was his brother, sure he'd locked him away for nine centuries, but the woman he was with had clearly made him happy. At one point in time, back when they'd just been turned, he'd wanted nothing more that for his brother to be happy, and now a thousand years later, he was about to take away his baby brother's only happiness it seemed. Shaking off his residual feelings of guilt, Finn headed into town so that he could compel a human to drive him to Atlantic City, as luck would have it, he'd overheard Elijah's conversation with his other siblings and resolved to follow the same line of inquiry.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter in my AU Vampire Diaries story.**

**Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, but please review!**

**Thanks to Lourdes 08 for my first review! And here's the 2nd chapter, how's that for a fast update!  
**

* * *

Blaze stood with Klaus in the ballroom both of them chatting idly, she'd received information from one of her contacts in Atlantic City that there was not one, but two Original's looking into her and Klaus's past. One Original she could understand, she was a new unknown factor, in a town that was already bursting with supernatural creatures, but the fact that there were two members of Klaus's family looking into her was concerning. It suggested that they would not be sharing information, which meant clearly they were on opposing sides. He'd been telling her about Caroline, the pretty blonde baby vamp who had somehow managed to catch his attention. He'd invited her to come to the ball tonight and even sent her a dress to wear, Blaze was just excited to meet the girl that had captured her friend's attention, and if she nudged the girl in Klaus's direction, where was the harm? As Klaus's breath hitched, she knew that the girl had just arrived, Blaze turned to see the girl and smirked in amusement. "A Vampire Barbie Klaus?" she raised an eyebrow at him but found that he was still so caught up in the vision of the blonde girl in front of him, he'd barely been paying attention. Blaze gave him a subtle nudge towards the teen, "Go get 'em tiger...or should I say wolfie?" she gave him a cheeky grin as he took a moment to glare at her before making his way over to his date.

As soon Klaus had left, Elijah suddenly appeared by her side, a glass of champagne in his hand for her, "I see my brother has left you unattended in favour of... more recent interests..." he eyed the couple in the corner by the bar before turning his attention back to the woman before him.

Blaze shrugged off the strange feeling she got when he spoke to her, "I don't blame him for trying to get laid or whatever it is he's doing with her, it's not like I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah so you're telling me that you sitting in our kitchen yesterday morning wearing nothing but Niklaus's shirt and supporting a bite mark meant nothing?"

"Uh duh," Blaze rolled her eyes at the older vampire, "I stayed over and didn't have anything to wear so Nik leant me a shirt, and then took me out shopping to get some clothes. And the bite was just that, a bite, he got hungry, so what? A girl can't offer her friend a bite to eat when he's feeling peckish?"

She was being defensive Elijah realised, implying that she and Klaus had a more intimate relationship was apparently one way to get on her bad side, and given that Kol hadn't managed to come up with anything on her, it was probably best not to make her angry at him. "My apologies, you are correct of course, friends can offer each other...food, it just seems highly improbable."

"Well in our case it's not," she replied icily.

Elijah offered her a tight smile "Indeed, moving on, have I said how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Blaze allowed the subject change and gave Elijah a genuine smile, "No you haven't but thank you, and I must say you look simply ravishing in that Tux Mr Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Elijah."

"Well then Elijah I'm Blaze Talon, but you may call me Blaze, now are you going to ask me what is that you want to ask or what? Without Nik here to entertain me, this ball is becoming dreadfully dull."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard his mother on her way downstairs, "Excuse me for a moment," he rushed away from her and she watched as the rest of the guests congregated in the hallway of the mansion. Elijah climbed up the steps and was met by the rest of his siblings and his mother. Turning to look at the crowd he smiled "Welcome! Thank you for joining us. You know," he looked at Esther, "whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He moved off the steps and the rest of his family followed, all bar Esther.

Blaze made a move to get out of the way of the dancers when Elijah stepped in front of her, "May I have this dance?"

Blaze stared at his outstretched for a moment before clasping it in her own, "You may."

The pair stepped into the midst of the crowd and when the music began, their movements were flawless, "I must say you are an exquisite dancer," he commented.

Blaze smiled as he spun her and brought her to face him, "Cut the crap Elijah, what do you wanna know?"

To Elijah's credit he didn't look fazed by her remark, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, I know that there was an Original in Atlantic City looking for information on me, not that they found anything."

Before he could reply the couple's switched and Blaze landed in Klaus's arms. "Well darling, how have you been enjoying my brother's company."

"He's crafty as hell, but I have to admit," Blaze glanced over at Elijah, "he looks damn fine in a tux," she saw Elijah's lips quirk upwards into the tiniest of smirks, "and he's totally listening in on our conversation."

"He's can't possibly look better than me," Klaus commented, twirling her as they moved across the floor.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes, "there is not one being alive more attractive than you, it's not possible."

"Just so we're both clear on that," he replied.

"So what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

"You mean you haven't planned it out?"

"Seriously?! It's like I have to do _everything_ in this relationship."

It was Klaus's turn to roll his eyes at her, "Always the drama queen."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Esther called her guests and her family back into the foyer for a toast. As the waitresses moved around the room handing out fresh champagne glasses Blaze couldn't help but feel something was wrong and when Klaus took his glass off of the tray she nudged him to get his attention. She turned away from the rest of the crowd so Esther and the rest of her family couldn't see what was going on, 'don't drink it' she mouthed and he nodded. He didn't know why she didn't want him to drink but he had learnt the hard way that if you didn't listen to her weird gut feelings you usually ended up dead. So when his mother raised her glass and watched as each of his siblings drank from their glasses he brought the drink to his lips and pretended to drink like the rest of them.

It was around the same time that Damon shoved himself away from Elena in the Mikaelson's ball room and headed straight upstairs to the balcony, his fingers clenched around the railing of the balcony and he could feel the metal shift under his hands. In that moment that she spoke to him, the way she looked at him and told him that 'his love was the problem' broke something in him. When Stefan had been taken away by Klaus, he was the one that was there for Elena, he comforted her when she cried, went along with her stupid insane plans that she had to try and get him back, just to stop her from getting killed, and all she could say to him was that his love was a problem? Even with Stefan still being his Ripper self she _still_ trusts him. Damon heard Esther go out to the crowd and propose a toast and he bit back a snarl, all he wanted to do was revert back to his old self, the one that didn't give a crap about what anybody thought and that could go out party till four in the morning and then kill whoever he was with and not care. And if it wasn't for the fact that his brother was completely off his rocker then he would just turn everything off and deal with it in a few decades.

Growling to himself he focused on his breathing trying to calm down before he did something he'd regret later. He was so focused on himself that he didn't hear anyone come up behind him, "I'd be a little easier on the balcony if I were you, my brother does hate it when people break his things." Damon stiffened at the sound of the cocky British voice and turned and met the dark brown eyes of _another_ Original.

"Right and you must be what? Elijah 2.0?" Damon smirked looking the older vampire up and down.

"Close, but no, I'm Kol, and I'm much more fun than my big brother, and judging from your attitude, not to mention the fact that you were just dancing with the doppelganger I'd say you are a Salvatore...hmm... Damon yes?"

Kol saw Damon's eyes darken as he mentioned the Katarina lookalike and filed that information away for later. "What do you want Mikaelson?" Damon was so not in the mood to deal with a cocky Original.

"Ooh touchy, I'll have to remember that," Kol smirked and stalked towards Damon, "I'm bored, and as it turns out, mother has an issue with me killing humans, so I figured why not kill something else." Damon recognised the glint in Kol's eyes, it was the same one that he'd had in his own only a year ago, and because he recognised the look in Kol's eyes Damon did the one thing that he'd been dying to do since Elena had chosen to rip his heart out and throw it away (again). He attacked. He launched himself at Kol with a snarl, the two fought for a few moments before Damon managed to throw Kol over the balcony and he quickly followed. In the back of his mind he could hear the back door to the mansion open but ignored it as he got his hands around Kol's face, before the older vampire could react Damon snapped his neck. Damon looked up at the shocked gasp that came from Elena and frowned, "Sorry," he said standing and straightening his jacket, "didn't mean to cause a _problem_." He spun around unconcerned and headed straight for the grill, leaving Elena, Stefan and the Mikaelson's to deal with the recently dead-undead Kol.

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Hours later, after he'd been rejected by Caroline and dropped off her latest gift, hours after Kol had had his neck broken and then run off to go and find the oldest Salvatore, hours after the guests had left the Mikaelson mansion and his mother had retired for the night and Finn and Elijah had gone off to feed, Klaus headed into the spare room that he'd designed for Blaze and watched as she got ready for bed. "What did you sense?"

Blaze settled into her bed and contemplated her answer, "Honestly?" she looked at him and he nodded, "I don't know, I just... sensed something ancient and wrong and powerful, I sent the contents to my brother for analysis but whatever it is I'd say your mother had a hand in it. I mean the way she was watching you and your siblings, and Finn, I'm sorry Klaus but-"

"But it's more than likely that she is trying to kill me and Finn is a part of it." He cut her off with a sad smile, "Truth be told I'm not surprised, mother can't look me in the eyes anymore, and Finn, well after Sage disappeared he hated what we were. And I very much doubt that after I daggered him when he tried to become the favourite son of Mikael again, is making him pause to think about what he's doing."

"I think it's more than that," Blaze said, her eyes flashed black and a dark mist surrounded them, it stopped anyone from hearing or seeing anything that was going on inside the room, "I sensed it everywhere, I think whatever that magic is, it was in all of the champagne, even Finn's glass, which makes me think that whatever your mother is doing, it's too all of your family."

Klaus shook his head in denial, "She may want me dead, but she'd never kill Rebekah, or Elijah, she adores them, I mean she loves them with her whole being."

"You didn't see the way she looked at them this morning, whatever your mother is trying to do, I'd bet my life that it involves your siblings." Blaze replied, tugging Klaus towards the couch in the room, "Look, it's past midnight and therefore it's technically your birthday, so let's not think about your mother anymore and focus on what we're doing today."

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Rebekah sighed as she walked into the small sitting room of the mansion, Kol had scared away Matt and she was not happy, in fact the second she got her hands on him, she'd kill him (temporarily of course) but for now she was single, upset and she didn't get the happily ever after ending that teenage girls desired after a ball. So in short she was pissed off and depressed, and Nik was too busy with his 'friend' for her to go to him with her problems, and she wasn't about to go to Finn with her teenage girl issues, (they'd never been close and he had no idea how to comfort her) so that just left Elijah, before he'd abandoned Nik and herself, they'd been nearly as close as she was with Nik, but now it'd been almost three hundred years since she'd seen him and she was unsure of how he felt about her now. Shaking off her feelings of uncertainty, Rebekah moved further into the sitting room to find Elijah sitting on the love seat alone, reading a book. So ignoring the niggling doubt in the back of her mind that said that Elijah did not care for her as he once did, she slid into the space between her eldest brother and the armrest and snuggled into his side. Elijah looked down for a startled moment, not expecting his sister to be so affectionate given the way that they had last left things between them, but nevertheless he gave her a small smile and lifted his arm so she could move closer to him and rest her head on his chest.

"I take it things did not go the way you'd hoped tonight sister," he asked softly.

"I'm never going to be good enough for anyone," she murmured sadly, but relishing the fact that Elijah hadn't turned her away.

Sighing, Elijah put down his book and turned to her, "Bekah, he was not good enough for you."

"No Elijah," she moved slightly to look up at him, "I've never been good enough for anyone, first any man who wanted me was too afraid of my brothers, and then Stefan was perfect but was compelled to forget me and now that he remembers me he's too in love with the doppelganger to care, and now some human has decided that my family and I are too monstrous for him."

Elijah couldn't bare the pain in his baby sister's voice and tightened his hold on Rebekah, "Listen to me sister, and I can't believe that I'm going to say this being as I'm your big brother. But one day, you will meet someone who isn't afraid of our family, and who embraces every part of you. You're a brat, you talk too much, expect everyone to bend over backwards for your needs, whine incessantly and you torture and or kill anyone that crosses you..." When Rebekah moved to rush off Elijah tightened his hold on her. "But... you are a beautiful, smart, powerful woman, and I promise you, one day you will find happiness with a man who deserves everything that you can give him, with a man that adores you."

As Elijah spoke Rebekah began to smile, "You really believe that Elijah?"

He nodded in reply, "My dear baby sister, of course I do...but I will never say it again."

Rebekah let out a laugh and threw her arms around Elijah's neck and he returned it, he may be seen as the cold, aloof yet noble Mikaelson, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his sister, even with her bitching, moaning and generally spoilt brat like behaviour. She was his baby sister, and if there was anyone that he would lay down his life for, other than Klaus, it was her. The only difference was, there had yet to be a moment in time where he wanted to kill Rebekah, and he doubted there would be.

* * *

**I just realised that I forgot what Kol and Damon's night after the ball, I'll put that up in the next chapter. But Please review, it means you'll get the next chapter faster, and find out exactly what Damon does now that he won't be sleeping with Rebekah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Lourdes 08 and Justine for the review.**

**To answer your questions: I don't Esther would have sensed Klaus not drinking the champagne, because she wanted Elena to make sure that Elijah drank his champagne. And the linking spell did work it just didn't work with Klaus. **

**And Klaus isn't sleeping with Blaze but they are close.  
**

**FYI, this chapter's a little dirty so if you don't like that, you might want to skip the first section.  
**

* * *

Kol waited an hour or two after he woke from his broken neck before he sped over to the Salvatore Boarding House, at first he was simply planning on staking the cocky younger vampire, and then he was planning on torturing him. But after the first hour of stewing Kol found himself focusing less on the fact that the eldest Salvatore had killed him and more on the feel of said Salvatore on top of him. And at that thought Kol had grinned, he'd been trapped inside of his coffin for a century, and for a man of his proclivities that was far too long. And Damon was exactly the type of male that Kol liked. So with a gleeful smile that caused even Klaus to back slightly away from his brother, he rushed out of the door of the Mikaelson mansion and straight to Damon's current residence.

As the door to the house flew open, Damon barely looked up from the tumbler of scotch in his hands, he was slouched on the couch staring blankly at the fire, "What do you want Kol? Here to get killed again?" While Damon rarely cared about what other people thought of what he said, he was pretty sure that there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him not to piss off the Original behind him. But the problem was, at that particular moment in time Damon didn't care; his emotion switch was currently in the halfway position which meant that his survival instincts were also at an all time low.

Regardless of how his instincts were reacting, Damon was _not_ expecting what came next. One minute he was sat in his usual spot on the couch and the next he was slammed over the coffee table with Kol's lithe body pressed on top of him, "What the fu-!" Damon tried to shift to get the Original off of him but froze when he felt a certain hardness in Kol's pants, and he felt his own stiffening in response. Judging from Kol's widening grin, he felt it too, and in that moment of distraction Damon managed to throw the older vampire off of him. His reprieve didn't last very long as Kol shot up and threw Damon into the shelves across the room and laughed, "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"

Damon growled as he pushed himself up, "You call this fun?!" he snarled and slammed Kol up against the wall, his hand tight around the Original's throat.

Instead of throwing him off like Damon expected, (because come on, the dude was like a thousand, Damon's only hope was the element of surprise) Kol grinned, "Of course I do, and you can't tell me you don't feel the same." Kol spun them around so Damon was pressed up against the wall and then ground his pelvis into Damon's, "In fact I'm pretty sure I can feel how much fun you're having." Damon's manhood hardened even further and he struggled to get out of the brunette's grip. Finally he managed to slip from Kol's grasp and attacked again, after a few more minutes of fighting, the two vampires somehow made it up to Damon's room. And somehow Damon managed to pin Kol's front to the wall, but this time instead of the younger vampire trying to hurt the youngest Mikaelson brother, he tore open his shirt and sank his fangs into Kol's neck. The moan that was ripped from Kol's mouth, only served to excite the Salvatore further and Damon's hands roughly made their way down to Kol's trousers and yanked them open, while Kol's hands reached behind him and into Damon's boxers to cup him. Damon's grip tightened on Kol's hips as his own ground into the Original's ass. Kol shoved away from the wall, spun around and pushed Damon to the bed with a glint in his eyes. It appeared that Damon Salvatore was going to be more fun than he first believed Kol thought to himself as he straddled the younger vampire and tugged off his shirt. The look in Damon's eyes was one of pure lust and he grabbed the back of Kol's head and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Sometime between heated kisses and bloody bites they'd both managed to get rid of each other's clothes, Damon's chest was pressed tightly against Kol's back and slamming himself into the older yet slightly smaller vampire. Kol panted in pleasure as he felt Damon pounding into him with reckless abandon and groaned when he felt Damon's hand come around his waist to tease his manhood. Using his supernatural speed, Kol managed to flip them over so that he was riding his partner and leant forward to sink his fangs into Damon's throat. Damon threw his head back as the euphoric feeling one gets when willingly feeding a vampire took over and groaned as he came inside of Kol. The older vampire in question arched his back as he released his seed over Damon's stomach and then grinned, lifting himself up and then slamming back down again, using both his vampiric speed and strength. There was no way in hell that he was done with Damon just yet...

* * *

Damon opened his eyes slowly as light spilled into his room from uncovered window and stared up at the man next to him, he looked confused for a moment before the events of last night replayed themselves in his mind. He lifted the bedspread for a moment and looked down, just to confirm what he already knew and he couldn't keep himself from smirking when he saw the evidence of their night together on the back of Kol's thighs, _'Who knew the Original Dick would be the submissive...' _his thoughts trailed off as he wondered if the older vampire would be up for a few rounds in the shower. Of course his thoughts of early morning... rather early afternoon sex were abruptly halted when the door to his room flew open and Elena walked in. Damon sat up so that all that she could see was Kol's back and she couldn't tell who it was. "Damon?" she asked looking upset.

"Damn it Elena!" he scowled, the last thing he wanted to see was her after what she'd said to him last night, "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Damon what-"

She was cut off by a very male sounding groan and Kol sat up and stretched, he turned to take in Damon's ruffled appearance and smirked, ignoring the doppelganger he pulled Damon in for a kiss and grinned when he felt Damon responding eagerly, "I'm thinking shower?"

Damon responded with a smirk but before he could reply he heard Elena's shocked gasp and spun around and stormed back downstairs. "Elena!" he called giving a frustrated growl and slipping on a pair of jeans at vampire speed. He slammed his lips to Kol's before rushing out of the room, "Rain-check!" he called back to the cocky Original while rushing down the stairs. Elena stood in the sitting room of the Boarding House with her fists clenched facing the fireplace. Damon stopped outside the room for a moment cooling his already flaring temper, she had no reason to be hurt after they way she spoke to him, after the way she made it clear that he was never going to be anything but a problem she shouldn't be hurt. He walked inside and straight to the alcohol, pouring himself some bourbon, he took a sip before turning to face Elena. "So, what can I do for you Elena?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Damon?" she asked incredulously, "Sleeping with Kol?! Are you just trying to find the best way to hurt me? Look Damon I'm sorry about what I said last night I didn't mean it, but sleeping with Kol to get back at me? I could understand if you were with Caroline, or Rebekah, but actually having sex with a _guy_ just to hurt me? That's low Damon, even for you."

Damon's eyes darkened at her words but before he could say anything, Kol came down the stairs, "Well it might surprise you, Elena is it? But not everything Damon does revolves around you." He bent down and picked up his jacket and smirked when he felt the younger vampire's eyes on him, "But then again the doppelganger has always had a history of being a selfish whore, Tatia, Katerina, and now you Elena." She gasped in outrage but Kol just ignored her and pulled Damon's head towards him for another kiss, it was almost as if he were marking his territory, before letting himself out.

Elena whirled on Damon, fury in her eyes, "Why would you let him speak to me like that?! And both of us know that you only slept with him to get back at me, you don't even like men!"

Damon's turned cold as she spoke, "What makes you think that Elena? I'm 170 years old, I'm no stranger to guys, and seriously Elena, if me having sex with Kol was about you, I would've done outside your place. As it is, I fucked him in _my_ house, in _my_ room, in_ my_ bed and that's none of your fucking business!" he finished and Elena flinched at the sound of his voice.

Swallowing she narrowed her eyes at Damon, "You know he's going to die right? Esther took my blood and fed it to the Originals so that they're all linked, when one dies, so do the rest, she's doing it at the next full moon."

Damon tensed for a moment but it was too fast for Elena to see, "Well great that takes care of our Klaus problem, now is that _all_ you wanted?"

"You don't care? I mean you just slept with Kol!"

Sighing Damon resisted the urge to throw her out, "It was just sex Elena, it's no big deal. Besides why do _you _care so much?"

"Well because... Esther wants to kill all of the Originals and that means Elijah, and that's not fair, he may have betrayed us once, but he made sure that I had a way to survive and he doesn't deserve to die!"

"Well Elena that sounds more like a you and Stefan problem, I mean let's face it, you two are the ones to come up with plans nowadays and hey, if you didn't want Elijah to drink your blood, you could have stopped him, but you didn't. Now, don't screw this up, Klaus dies and you get a free pass at life and so do your future kids."

"He's right Elena," a voice came from behind them and they turned to see Stefan leaning against the wall with a cocky expression on his face, "This is the best chance that we have of ridding the world of Klaus and his family for good, don't do anything stupid." Elena let out a frustrated yell and stomped out of the house.

Damon watched her go with a raised eyebrow, trying not to think about the imminent death of his latest bed partner and brought his drink back to his lips, ignoring his brother's raised eyebrow. "Kol, Damon, really? Don't you think Rebekah would have been a better choice to hurt Elena?"

"And you'd know all about hurting Elena wouldn't you brother?" Damon turned to Stefan, his face a mask of indifference, "What goes on in _my_ room is _my_ business, and no one else's, got it?" Without waiting for an answer he dropped the now empty glass in his brother's hands and stalked off to his room, where he showered and pulled on his clothes before leaving. While Damon was hurt over what Elena had said to him, he was surprised to find that he was even more hurt over the fact that his brother would listen to Elena when it came to getting him out of the way. It wasn't the actual neck breaking that hurt, it was the fact that it was his baby brother that did it, as Damon reached the Grill he absentmindedly thought that this may just be how Klaus's brothers and sister felt after he'd daggered them.

* * *

**Shorter chapter I know, but I wanted to get the night after the ball over and done with.**

**Keep reviewing!  
**


End file.
